Evolution: From Titan to Leviathan
by Jknight3135
Summary: The battle of good versus evil is a very simplistic equation white versus black, right versus wrong, but as we lucky few evolve and see beyond these struggles of yes or no, we begin to see the maybes, the shades of grey where the ends justify the means is not so radical a statement, the areas in between good and evil, where love can grow without the rules of black and white.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here is another idea I've been sitting on for a while, a play on the HIVE infiltration episode, at least that is the base of the story it changes very radically later on. Now this is just some idea I had to write because my muse demanded it, I don't know when it will be updated, but I want YOU to know that it will be updated... Eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters or themes related to the Teen Titans, I wouldn't be here if i did and the show would have been very different. **

* * *

Evolution: From Titan to Leviathan

Chapter 1: Welcome to the HIVE

Raven age 18, defeated Trigon thus severing his control of her demon half. With this control gone she is able to become whole uniting demon and human and becoming a Halfling. Two small black horns now adorn her head, and a slender black barbed tail are the most obvious changes. But the marks of Scath no longer covered her body instead her own demonic tattoo showed. The demonic tattoo is a representation of the bearers power, the mark of Scath covered her entire body, her own tattoo is an intricate and elegant curling rose vine that wraps around her arm from her right hand up to her shoulder, the entire tattoo is black and glows violet when she becomes angered, her eyes as well instead of four glowing red she will remain two, as a sign of her being half human, and glow a deep violet. No longer a human harboring a demon under the control of a greater demon, she is a Halfling with her own powers. Every demon not under the control of another has their own unique familiar, for Raven it is her namesake, but they are different than the manifestations her father had summoned, silent and regal with violet eyes and razor sharp beaks, she had taken to always having one around sitting on her shoulder or somewhere nearby. The binding of her demon half included the end of her fractured emotions as well, although still tending to be quiet and reserved her emotions were no longer linked to a volatility of her powers. With her new embracing of her demonic side the public opinion of her changed, she had never really looked normal, nor had the press ever been genuinely kind to her, but it worsened drastically afterwards, some were downright afraid of her, especially the more religious of Jump's residents, some even called for her removal from the Titans and the city. Raven's view on the world had been changing as well, maturing, finding out this battle of good versus evil she had been led to believe was incorrect, as the world exists only in shades of grey, not black and white.

Jinx age 18 has been a member of the HIVE Academy for four years, although now disenchanted by the pettiness of being 'Evil' she only remains because she has nowhere else to go. Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo are among the best of the HIVE's field agents having graduated from students to field agents. As leader of her team she is in charge of choosing missions as well as picking up new members to maintain a five member team, although no-one thus far has met her standards to join, the missions she chooses are often stealthy jobs, heists, and the like performed in the dead of night with little chance of being caught if they did it right. Her current life is not what she wants anymore, and desperately she looks for a way to get out. But there is little chance of that with her criminal record.

* * *

The Titans were gathered in their briefing room.

"I recently received information that the HIVE academy may be preparing some sort of secret weapon." Robin paused briefly. "Really we should have worked on taking down the HIVE before now, but we can't ignore this, they're already more coordinated than most of what we have to deal with, whatever they are planning we have to stop them."

"Do we even know what it is they're planning?" Raven asked from her dark corner of the briefing room, the Raven on her shoulder cocked its head to the side.

"No, that's why we're going to plan an undercover operation."

"Dude, I can be a spy?" BB said excitedly.

"Weeellll, no you weren't the one I had in mind for this kind of undercover operation."

"Dude, I could totally be a spy!"

"Beast Boy, would you can it and let him continue." Raven said following with a dark glare matched by the bird on her shoulder.

BB cringed slightly but sat back. "Dude that bird gives me the creeps." He whispered to Cyborg next to him.

The metal Titan just shrugged, "Raven gives me the creeps, it's what she does."

"No, I actually had you in mind for the job, Raven."

Raven just slowly cocked one eyebrow at him. "As long as I get to make my own cover, I can do it."

Robin nodded. "Good, you'll be going undercover as a new recruit to the HIVE, so you'll have to make up your own villain persona, I can pull a few strings and get you into the Academy but after that it's up to you to get the information we need, Cyborg will get you a holo ring to mask your appearance."

Raven nodded the gears in her mind spinning to make a persona she could use, several things already coming to mind.

"Obviously you won't be able to use your soulself while you're there that would be a dead giveaway, and one last thing the Headmaster is man named Brother Blood, he is a worshipper of Scath." He looked to Raven trying to determine if she had a problem with that.

She just shrugged. "He's dead, he has no power."

"Alright, is a week enough time to get your cover together?"

"Plenty"

"Good, next Monday will be your entrance exam."

* * *

Jinx sat with a somewhat bored expression, in the seats around the arena like area where new recruits showed their skills to team leaders, to be picked. She had to attend these events just like every other team leader but no one ever caught her attention, she wasn't against picking up a new member, but she needed someone with a variety of skills that could work with her team, they didn't need another muscle head, nor another tech, or thief, she figured if they were going to get another member they would stand out to her. The headmaster liked to have teams of about five but as long as you completed your missions he was willing to let smaller teams exist. She was in no rush to get new members because, her seniority and success rate compared to other teams she could pick whoever she wanted without having to squabble with other leaders.

New recruits were encouraged to wear 'combat gear' for these initiations, for most that was some ridiculous costume, she had seen far too many men in tights with their underwear over their pants. The first several recruits were exactly what she expected and was about to completely clock out and take a nap when the next recruit caught her eye.

Somewhat tall and strong, not muscled but not wiry either, she walked in with a cool confidence as if she had no concerns at all. She had black hair with bangs framing her face and the rest of her hair tied up in one long ponytail that reached the small of her back. She wore a sleeveless coat that ended just above her knees made of black scaled leather, it opened at her waist so it wouldn't restrict her movements while the top was a closed piece, short grey fur trimmed the edges of the vest top and the bottom tails of the coat, a dark purple sash tied around her waist acted as a belt, she had on a pair of close fitting black pants that went down just past her knees, from there down her legs were wrapped in white cloth down into a pair of lightweight black boots, her forearms were also wrapped in cloth, her right hand had a black fingerless glove that went halfway up her forearm, while her left hand had a full gauntlet the back of witch was covered with plates of overlapping steel that covered up to her elbow. Finally on her back was a sword unlike any Jinx had ever seen, some sort of katana with a two handed pommel, but not long or heavy enough to be a two handed sword, but also longer than any normal one handed sword should be.

The announcer spoke up. "The next recruit is Karitoriki Yoru, a swordswoman and mage, test BEGIN!"

Turrets, bots, and various obstacles emerged from the ground and walls. She took off sword flashing out of its sheathe, she nimbly dodged out of the way of the turrets opening barrage, making her way to one side she ran up the wall and jumped onto one of the wall mounted turrets leaping away just as the turrets on the opposing wall destroyed the one she was standing on, she repeated this for every turret along that side, jumping of the last turret into the air she hurled a fireball at the next nearest turret that exploded with enough force to break the turret from its mount, as she landed and rolled a bolt of electricity arced from her hand to the open spot on the wall, the electricity shorted out the remaining turrets on that side, now only the bots remained.

She squared off against the nearest bot that wielded a simple baton and a blaster. She dodged the shot from the blaster and when the bot swung the baton at her she batted it away with her gauntleted left hand, now with the bots defense down she gripped her sword with both hands and swung slicing the bot in half at the waist. She continued to decimate the bots with sword and magic, and continued to avoid being hit blocking with the heavily armored gauntlet or evading nimbly away, she was fast, her swordsmanship was as well but it wasn't fast like lightning, it was fast like a lion, like 'holy crap that's fast for how powerful it is' there were other swordsman that were much faster with their strikes but none that matched the power of her strikes with those swings. The last three bots gathered together to rush her all at once, she stood straight and inhaled a deep breath that puffed out her cheeks before throwing her head forward releasing a torrent of searing flames that Jinx could feel from her place in the stands, the bots stopped in their advance the head bot was half melted when the flames cleared and the other two were fried from the heat.

Jinx looked to the terminal in front of her seeing there were already a dozen bids for her from other team leaders, Jinx placed her bid and smiled as it was near instantly approved, she then got up as Karitoriki walked out of the arena. Jinx was leaned up against the wall of the hallway when she left the prep room holding a duffle bag and a slip of paper that had her dorm and team assignment on it.

She noticed her almost immediately.

"Hello, I'm your new team captain, welcome to the crew." Jinx said with her Cheshire smile, holding out her hand.

She shook it. "Jinx, right?"

Jinx nodded. "I'm guessing Kari for short, no?"

She nodded.

"Excellent, come on, I'll show you the dorms, you'll be bunking with me."

Raven thought to herself as she followed Jinx down the hall. _Well this could be interesting; I wonder what she's like in her private life._

"In addition to the usual dorms each team has their own 'common area' for planning missions making gear, whatever, ours is this way, Baran and Giz should be in here." Jinx said opening a door to a large-ish room.

And indeed Mammoth was sitting on a large couch watching TV; Gizmo was sitting next to him with some sort of tech in his lap that he was prodding at with a screwdriver.

"Guys meet your new teammate!" Jinx called to them.

Both of them looked over their shoulder, somewhat incredulous looks on their faces.

"You actually recruited a new member? Are you feeling ok?" Gizmo spoke up.

"Haha very funny, pull up her recording and you'll see why I got her, anyway, this is Kari, Kari that's Mammoth and Gizmo."

Raven nodded to them.

"Welcome to the team" Mammoth replied.

"Yeah, let's see what you can do." Gizmo said pulling up the recording of her entrance exam.

"Come on I'll show you to our room." Jinx said walking into a side hallway.

Raven followed her down the hall to one of two doors.

"This is our room, bathroom is across the hall." Jinx said motioning to the other door.

Inside the room Raven could tell Jinx lived in it, although it was different from what she expected, the room was in a state of organized chaos, the two small desks were cluttered with objects, the top bunk of the bunk bed had several rolled up blankets and duffel bags in it, the floor however was clear. The room was cluttered but not without reason.

"Sorry about the mess, I've been the only one living in this room for years, I'll have some room cleared for you by tonight, for now just put your stuff down anywhere, you get changed if you want to or whatever, I'm going to go start getting you a class list together, just come back out to the common room when you're ready." Jinx said rubbing the back of her neck and smiling slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you."

With that Jinx left the room, Raven waited a minute before pulling out a cell phone; she flicked it open and punched in a code on the keypad, after a second Robin's face came up on the screen.

"I'm in; Jinx actually recruited me to her team."

"That could be dangerous, she knows you." Robin replied.

"I didn't have a choice, I'll be fine, I'll check in again when I have a chance."

She flicked the phone closed again and changed out of her combat outfit into something more casual. A black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, and a pair of brown cargo pants, leaving her arms and legs wrapped in the white bandage cloth.

Changed, she walked back out into the common room.

Gizmo and Mammoth both looked at her as she walked back in.

"You've got some skills for sure." Gizmo said a bit impressed.

"You could say that again." Mammoth added.

"Thanks." Raven replied, walking over to the small kitchen/dining area where Jinx was working with a tablet.

Jinx glanced up from her work for a moment looking her over.

"Alright, as team leader I get to choose what classes you'll be taking to best complement what we already have on the team." She slid the tablet across the counter to Raven.

"Lock picking, stealth, thieving, firearms, and a teamwork class?"

"Yup, you'll be stealth/infiltration with me on missions, so lock picking and stealth are essential, the thieving class is all about banks, security systems, guards, things like that, firearms is required by the school, I wouldn't call it a necessity but it is fun, and the teamwork class is me giving you a free credit, teams normally take that together but since our team already took it you'll just come to team training with us and get a free credit for it." Jinx explained.

Raven nodded. "I was half expecting evil laughing 101."

"Sadly enough that is an actual class."

"You're joking."

"Well it's just called 'Evil 101' but the laugh is a part of it."

"That's ridiculous."

"You're tellin' me, I don't care about the good versus evil BS, I'm just trying to get you mission ready."

"Thanks, I feel like I wouldn't be able to take that kind of class seriously."

Jinx smiled a little at her. "I think you'll fit in well here."

* * *

The next few days saw Raven thrown into a life she never had before. Formal schooling was something that she had never experienced in the monastery or afterward and she found herself interested in the classes Jinx had lined up for her, learning the intricacies of lock picking and the proper care of a firearm. Raven determined the best way to find out what HIVE was planning was to become a good student and gain the Headmasters attention, she had expected long hours of tedious work, but found most of the work came easily to her.

The other part of being undercover was socializing with her teammates, she had a prepared backstory, relatively vague, and rather close to her actual background. The best lies have a little truth to them. She found the company alright as well, most of her off time was spent in the teams common area, Gizmo while somewhat annoying was a technical wizard and they found while having little to talk about they had a mutual understanding that each enjoyed their silence, something her other teammates had never quite grasped. Mammoth was another surprise, rather kind outside of combat he was not the oaf she had pictured before tending to spend his time watching the History channel, or Discovery, and Raven found herself in several conversation with the muscled meta over shows. Jinx was probably the most surprising though, Raven found she quite enjoyed the thief's company and they would often talk for hours, to the point where Raven considered her a friend and began feeling bad about lying to her.

Raven sat in her and Jinx's shared room, leaned back in a chair with her feet resting against the bunk bed so that only two legs of the chair were on the ground, reading a book on lock picking in preparation for a test tomorrow.

Jinx walked into the room. "Ah there you are."

Raven lowered the book cocking an eyebrow at the thief. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes, you are now fit for mission duty, and we have a heist tomorrow night."

"I'll be joining you on this mission?"

"Yep, should be fairly simple, a good first job." The thief replied with a nod.

"Alright, I guess I'll be ready then."

"Good, we'll go over the mission brief tomorrow, just wanted to let you know a little ahead of time, now I've gotta go give Gizmo the building security specs so he can work his techno wizardry."

"Alright"

With that Jinx left the room. And Raven thought to herself. _A heist tomorrow? I'll have to help her to keep my cover. _Somewhat surprised by how little that bothered her, that she would be willingly breaking the law tomorrow night. Her musings were interrupted by her phone buzzing. She dropped the chair back to the ground and swiveled over to her desk, which was strewn with half disassembled locks. She picked up the phone flipping it open and entering the code, Robin's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello."

"Raven, do you have anything to report?" Robin asked.

Raven set the phone down on the desk facing towards her as she began moving pieces around on the desk.

"Nothing much, Blood is planning something but I don't know what yet."

Robin watched from the other end of the link seeing Raven move pieces of locks and even firearms around as she talked.

"Raven, are you doing ok in there?" He asked, as she held the receiver to a pistol.

"Yeah, actually kind of enjoying myself." She said clicking the slide back onto the receiver and cocking the pistol, before looking down the sights to make sure they were aligned properly.

She looked to the screen seeing Robin looking at her with a strange look.

"What?" She heard someone coming down the hall suddenly. "Woops, gotta go."

She clicked the phone shut and moved it off to the side, then went back to examining the M9. Jinx walked back into the room, she came in and plopped down into her own desk chair. She swiveled around to face Raven.

"You know there's a dance coming up in a few weeks?" Jinx asked.

"They have dances here?" Raven replied somewhat incredulous.

"Yeah, kinda weird I know, but maybe we could go together, might be fun." Jinx said casually, although Raven could feel the thief's nerves.

Raven looked over to her, leaned back in her chair, although she no longer wore her hair up in it's ridiculous horns she did have to small almost pigtails that somewhat resembled her old horns, the rest of her hair was longer than it had been before, leaving some bangs to frame the thief's face. Raven looked into the thief's face her mischievous fuchsia cat eyes, and the slight smile on her lips.

"Yeah, maybe we should."

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is, if you enjoyed that, and I hope you did, if you've made it this far you probably like _something_ about it I'm always grateful for reviews (critical or otherwise) and i always appreciate getting alerts and Faves.**

**Thanks for reading, Jknight**


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Plans

**A/N: Hey all it's been a little while eh? I do apologize but a lot of life happened since the last time I posted, I'm just gunna leave it at that.**

**Anyway yeah new chapter for this, I've used a slightly strange point of view while writing this chapter, anyone who's familiar with Homestuck should be fine but please tell me what you guys think**

**Edit: I have revived numerous comments on the PoV for this chapter and it will switch back to normal PoV hence forth, that is why i asked, thank you to those who have responded.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Change of Plans

Your hair rustles in the wind, strong and cool at this height. Peering over the edge of the 100 story building you can see the lights of the city stretch out before you, and down below the 30 story building that is your target.

Kari is in her combat gear and ready, same as she had in the arena but modified slightly for a stealth mission.

"Remind me again why we have to enter the building from the roof?" She asks.

"Everything else has far more security, this is easier, less risky."

"Parachuting from a 100 story building is less risky?"

"well, less risk of detection anyway, and besides we'll be fine, you've done this in practice."

She gives you a look that is far less optimistic.

"Alright, I'm in you're clear to go." Gizmo says over the radio.

"Welp, no time for second thoughts now!" You shout as you run and jump off the side of the building.

You aim your descent over the target building, falling quickly. You have to wait til the last moment before you pull your chute, because it's designed to stop you quickly and then be detached. It jerks you hard for a few seconds when you deploy it while it rapidly reduces your momentum, and then you detach it about twenty feet up hitting the rooftop and rolling to dissipate the last of your momentum. You stand up straight and take a deep breath of cold air, that _always _gets your blood pumping.

You turn and watch as Kari lands in a similar fashion. "See, not so bad is it?"

She just rolls her eyes at you and almost casually picks the lock on the roof access door, she _has _gotten quite good at that. You sneak your way inside, while the roof may have been nearly void of security the inside is patrolled by guards and monitored by cameras. Gizmo works his magic on the cameras, and you sneak carefully around the guards, arriving at your destination, the buildings main server room.

"Alright, cover me while I set up Gizmo's connection." You say as you pull open one of the computer banks and start hooking up the remote linking device.

You are so engrossed by our work you don't see the guard until he sees you, you panic for a second and are about to bolt when his eyes roll back and he crumples to the ground, Kari is standing behind him holding her colt that she just clocked the guard with.

Be Raven.

The guard crumples to the ground at your feet.

"Whew, thought we were caught for a second there." Jinx says returning to her work.

You kneel down and relive the guard of his sidearm, two weeks ago you wouldn't have had the foggiest clue of what the weapon was but now you recognize it immediately as a relatively cheap but reliable Glock 17. You stick it in the back of your belt, the Colt .45 you got from the HIVE armory is a much better weapon, you don't expect you'll need either, but would rather the guard not wake up with a gun.

As you stand back up Jinx finishes installing Gizmo's device. "Alright we're done here, time to leave."

You nod and sneak back out of the server room behind Jinx, unfortunately you can't leave via the roof so you have thirty flights of stairs ahead of you, at least you're going down and not up.

…

As you get down to the fifth floor you hear a rumbling sound and the building shakes slightly.

"Gizmo, what the hell was that?" Jinx hisses into the mic.

"It's that weirdo Control Freak and he's got the Titans on him, they're on the third floor."

"Can we sneak past them?"

"Uh… maybe, you'll have to cross to the other staircase on the floor below you though."

Jinx lets out a huff of annoyance but you follow her out onto the fourth floor and begin sneaking across to the other side, you're about halfway there when the ground shakes, several muted thumps go off, a barrage of starbolts shoots up through the floor and then it collapses.

You pick yourself up and cough through the cloud of dust, you and Jinx step out of the dust cloud to find yourselves trapped, behind you is a pile of rumble blocking the hallway, and in front of you is Control Freak and a small army of animated electronics, and then the Titans, all of whom seem greatly surprised to see you.

No one moves for a moment.

"Go loud!" Jinx shouts to you pulling out her favorite weapons, a pair of custom MP5K's, you grab your sword and pull your Colt out in your off hand. There is a flurry of combat and gunfire as you fight Control Freaks mechanical minions, but after a few moments the scene stills again with you pointing your Colt at control Freak, now behind you back to back with Jinx who has her guns leveled at the Titans who still block your escape.

"Kari" Jinx whispers back over her shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm out of ammo."

"Me too."

"Drop your weapons and surrender!" Robin shouts down the hall.

Control Freak who now has your *empty* gun leveled at him drops his remote and puts his hands in the air, you throw the empty pistol at him, smirking as it hits him square in the face and he falls over whining.

You hear Jinx chuckle over your shoulder.

"I said dro-"

"Yeah I heard ya the first time!" Jinx interrupts him. "I got a plan you still got that guards pistol right?" She whispers to you.

"Yeah."

"Alright follow my lead." She pulls the clip release on her MP5's and the empty magazines clatter to the floor, before she holsters them, then she pulls the Glock out of your belt and you see a slight arc of pink electricity before she slides it down the hall to Robin. You sheath your sword, and put your hands up like Jinx.

Robin just starts talking again when the gun explodes with a flash of pink. Jinx takes off towards the dazed Titans letting loose a pink shockwave to scatter them out of the way as you quickly run past them towards escape. You follow right behind her running down the hall towards the side of the building, Jinx blasts a hole in the side of the building and you follow her through it and out into the night air.

* * *

Twenty minutes later you sit on a rooftop miles away from the scene of the crime, the wail of sirens permeates the air and the thrum of a helicopter breaks up the peaceful night. You stand next to jinx on the rooftop.

"Well not how our heists usually end, but I suppose it isn't our fault." She shrugs. "Mission accomplished, let's go home."

You follow behind her wordlessly.

Later back at HIVE academy you excuse yourself to take a shower, although the real reason is to answer the phone that has not stopped going off since you got back.

You get in the bathroom and turn on the water, before answering the comm.

"What the hell was that?!" Robin shouts as soon as you answer.

"In case you didn't notice I'm undercover." You reply evenly. "Did you expect me to just drop everything and reveal myself to catch Jinx?"

Robin scowls. "Undercover or not, someone could have been hurt, you were using guns!"

"As if that would make things more dangerous than usual."

"We don't use guns Raven, we don't kill."

"And Jinx and I did? We may have used guns but no one got shot."

Robins scowl deepens. "We have to maintain a certain image-"

At this point you realize he isn't going to drop this, and is going to launch himself into another one of his speeches about maintaining public image. Instead you frown and snap the phone shut, you _really _look forward to that shower.

* * *

Several days pass and you receive a summons from the headmaster to come down to his office. As you walk down the painted hallways contemplating what he may have called you for, as well as your growing distaste for the color yellow. The secretary waves you in and as you step into the room you notice several things, one: a woman dressed in a military uniform sits in front of his desk, and two: Brother Blood is completely insane.

There are symbols and such devoted to Scath about the room as well as a mass clutter of scrolls and old tomes, but even at just a passing glance you can tell most of it is garbage, and none of the symbols of Scath hold any power now that your father is dead. You decide to take a risk you had not dared yet, you reach out with your empathy to feel Brother Blood's mind, there are no defenses, or traps, you cannot even detect any mana, it is a sudden and shocking revelation that Trigon was Brother Bloods source of power, and now that he is gone Brother Blood has gone insane.

"Ah, Karitoriki Yoru, one of our star students." Brother blood says to the woman.

"Hmm, I have heard good things about you and your team." The woman says, her voice is calm and even.

"Yes, Karitoriki you will accompany Mrs. Drake around the academy on her tour, answer any questions she has."

You nod as Mrs. Drake stands and you hold the door open for her, You walk in silence for a few minutes before she speaks up.

"So Raven, how are you liking the academy?"

You are about to respond before it hits you, she called you Raven.

"No need to fear I am not here to blow your cover, I simply am not as far off the deep end as Brother Blood, even without magic it shouldn't be that hard to figure out who you really are." She pauses for a moment. "Of course not everyone thinks like I do either."

"And how is that Mrs. Drake?" You ask.

"Like a strategist, you see 'Kari' I am not here to hire a team for a job I want to purchase HIVE academy."

"For what purpose?"

"That is far too complex to explain all of it to you right now but in short, I am founding a mercenary corporation, purchasing HIVE academy would give me an excellent talent base for operatives who aren't afraid to get their hands dirty."

"That seems no different than how the Academy already operates."

"Ah but that is how I am different, like I said, I am a strategist, I do not put stock in good or evil such devices get you nothing, I am interested in the gray area, somewhere between good and evil that gets done what needs to be done."

You respond with thoughtful silence.

"Of course I don't expect you to take everything at face value, that would be severely lower than what my observations of you would lead me to expect, but I ask you to stay in touch."

She hands you a flash drive.

"On there is a secure way of contacting me, I would greatly enjoy talking to you at length about this, as well as your team mates."

"I cannot say I am not… interested, but I somehow doubt the Titans would be so thoughtful."

"I didn't mean those team mates." She replies with a small smile.

"But why me? Why are you approaching me about this?"

"From what I've gathered this is something you would be well suited for, and I would need your help to overthrow Brother Blood… well overthrow him without a mess anyway."

"I thought you said you wanted to buy the academy?"

"That had been the plan yes, but Brother Blood's sanity is not in a state to accept my offer."

…

"All I ask is that you think about it, do check out that flash drive as well you may find it quite interesting."

With that Mrs. Drake walks away, and you are left standing with dozens of questions.

* * *

You lie awake that night in your bunk slowly turning the flash drive over in your hand. Thoughts of what it could contain flit through your mind as well as what to do now that your mission is accomplished. Now that you know Blood is insane you could end your mission and head back to the Titans, but… you are tempted to stay and see what the mysterious Mrs. Drake wants. In the end you decide to at least look at what is on the drive, and that you will remain in cover until Monday, the day after the dance you and Jinx had planned on attending.

You pull out your laptop and plug the flash drive in, after a few seconds a loading bar pops up.

Connecting to Leviathan secure network…

Drive authorization recognized access granted.

Welcome Raven.

Several files pop up.

You open one labeled dossiers, it contains several sub folders for you and the HIVE team, you open up your file.

_Raven or 'Rachel Roth' as her forged documents say, is a demon Halfling and daughter to a powerful demon know as Trigon or Scath… _

Well informed indeed.

_She is a powerful magic user, skilled in using her 'soulself' to manipulate her environment and project portals and shields, as well as being proficient in several other magical skills, as well as hand to hand combat, and recently firearms training_.

The level of detail and up-to-date information is slightly unnerving.

_In addition to combat abilities she is highly intelligent and cool headed, and has shown skill in leading on several occasions. Recent reports indicate that she may be becoming dissatisfied with hero work._

_Attempts should be made to recruit her as an operative if possible._

The document contains a series of reports from various sources detailing the information, written reports from observers, stolen security camera footage of fights, and even a few reports from mages using various scrying techniques, although those reports primarily reinforce her skill as a mage as they are unsuccessful in properly scrying her. The other HIVE members dossiers are similar detailing their skills and noting them as possible recruits.

You search through the files further until a message window pops up.

"Ah good you have decided to follow up on our earlier conversation." The text reads.

"Yes, I must say this is quite interesting, you have very good informers."

"Quite, but all that matters is if they were right or not."

"I am interested in … hearing more about this company you wish to form."

"Yes, Leviathan, it is already underway as you can tell, an extra-national organization designed to do what must be done."

"What exactly does that imply?"

"Well as a mercenary organization obviously we work for payment, but that doesn't mean we cannot be helpful, many governments try to help people of the world with war but there is too much red tape and restrictions to allow them to get anything major done. As a non-national organization affiliated with no government or nationality we can get done what they cannot."

"Mercenaries with a conscience, huh?"

"Quite"

"Very interesting, please do go on."

You stay up talking with Mrs. Drake for quite some time, learning more about her plans, and then you stay up even later thinking about what you want to do, so much seems to be going on in your life right now, you need time to just think.

You end up not sleeping at all. You talk to Jinx about Mrs. Drake the next morning, not revealing your cover, but explaining much of what you talked to her about last night. As you thought Jinx is quite interested as well for much the same reasons you are, you pass communications on to her as you go to class for the day. Jinx talks to Mammoth and Gizmo about it while you are gone as well. So when you get back to them plans are made with Mrs. Drake to overthrow Brother Blood, looks like you'll be sticking around a little longer than you thought.

* * *

You stand next to Jinx at the entrance to the gym, a sea of people before you dancing and partying. You find a table off to one side and sit down with Jinx, it's funny really you decided to come together, but you also agreed not to dress up, so you sit dressed in your usual outfit of a black long sleeve shirt and some brown cargo pants, Jinx is wearing a black and white striped shirt underneath a purple T-shirt and some loose black jeans.

For a while you just sit there together a mutual but comfortable silence between you, for some reason you can do that with her, you are comfortable around her, something you were unable to accomplish with most of the Titans.

Be Jinx.

"You gotta dance with me at least once." You say to Kari after a while of just relaxing with her.

She doesn't say anything but she does get up and holds out her hand to you, you take it and walk with her out onto the dance floor, you aren't quite sure what you expected her dancing to be like but suppose you shouldn't be surprised as she ends up dancing quite well, advance martial training like you have can be helpful.

You end up dancing through several songs before a real dancing song comes on, a song that in hindsight seems perfectly suited to just the two of you. The Wwretched Wwaltz.

You expect that to be the end of your dancing as this song carries a more intimate vibe, but as you start to turn away she grabs you and pulls you close to her and you dance. It's not like any other time you've danced before though, the song is half classic waltz and half tribal beat, you have to be half an acrobat to keep with it's strange pace, but she does. The song ends with a flourish and you end up face to face with Kari, mere inches away from her, both of you smiling with a primal glee.

You are about to lean in and let her have you when the look in her eyes changes, something in her bright eyes dies and she turns away eyes downcast.

"Jinx I, … I need to talk to you… in private." She says quietly.

"… Yeah, sure, I was ready to head back anyway." You reply confused.

You follow Kari back to your room, quietly thinking to yourself.

Did I read her wrong?

Is she not a lesbian?

Fuck.

By the time you make it back to your room you are nearly driving yourself insane.

The door closes and she stands with her back to you.

"Kari, look if I did something… please just tell me…"

"No… it's nothing you did, it's what I am."

"Kari…" She visibly flinches when you say her name.

"Please… don't say that name… It's wrong."

"What?"

"I…" She sighs deeply. "I've been lying to you, and you deserve the truth."

"Kari. Wh-"

"That's not my name!" She almost shouts turning towards you.

She looks distraught, but quickly regains her composure.

"I'm undercover alright?" She says arms crossed looking away.

"Undercover? So you, you don't even exist?"

"No, 'Kari' is just a cover, never imagined I'd fall in love while undercover, you're rubbing off on me, not thinking things through all the way." She says with a sad smile.

You are conflicted, you can't tell if you should be happy she does love you, or mad because she's been lying about who she is, or worried about who she actually is.

"Who are you really then?" you ask almost fearfully.

"I'll tell you but promise me something." She says putting her hands on your shoulders and looking deep into your eyes.

"What?"

"Know that _I _love you, who I really am, you're like no one I've ever met before and I don't want this stupid job to force you away from me."

"I'll… try and keep that in mind." You reply somewhat angrily.

She smiles sadly. "I suppose that's more than I could have asked for."

She steps back and starts twisting one of the rings she wears around.

"I'll understand if you hate me for this." She pulls the ring from her finger and her images shimmers and changes.

"Raven?!"

Raven smiles sadly. "Surprise?"

"Christ, yeah I'm a bit surprised!"

Be Raven.

Jinx paces back and forth several times with an agitated energy, while you stand still and wait.

"Fuck…. I just don't even know…" Jinx mumbles. "Why are you spying on us?"

"Not you specifically, my mission was to see what Brother Blood was up to, Robin said he got a tip he was doing something, clearly Robin's informers are not very good."

"Yeah, Blood's insane everyone knows that, his advisers run the school."

"I found that out when I met Mrs. Drake."

"So what? You've stuck around another four days for what? To play with me?" Jinx accuses.

"No, I swear to you that is not why, I stayed because of you, how I had started feeling for you, and because of Mrs. Drake's offer." She looks at you critically. "I may have lied about who I am but besides that most of what I've told you is true, being a hero isn't working out for me, I honestly want to join Leviathan."

"Hmph, guess that explains why you stayed, but fuck I don't even know who you are anymore."

You walk up to her and put your hands on her shoulders and look into her eyes, she stares back at you slightly defiant.

"Look into my eyes and tell me it wasn't me who danced with you." You say dead serious.

Her mouth opens about to say something, but then she looks away.

"Tell me it wasn't me, look into my eyes and tell me!" You say squeezing her shoulders.

"I can't!" She shouts looking back into your eyes, while her own are a little bit teary.

"Then kiss me."

And she does, with a passionate embrace the two of you let loose the pent up feelings you've been holding to yourselves.

You break away from the kiss and whisper in her ear. "I love you"

"Prove it." Jinx replies.

Despite yourself a smile spreads across your face, there are many reasons you've fallen for this girl.

* * *

Two days later after things have settled down explaining herself to Mammoth and Gizmo, Raven retrieves Drake's package, and the plan to oust Brother Blood is set into motion.

Raven materializes into the common area with a large crate next to her, you gather round as she uses her magic to pry the lid off, the first thing she pulls out is a dark grey flak jacket, on the back of the jacket is an emblem of a Kraken wrapping its tentacles around one word.

Leviathan.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone, I might have a Halloween themed treat for you if things go well!**


End file.
